The present invention relates to optical communication systems, and more particularly to optical amplifiers incorporating an Optical Channel Monitor (OCM) used in Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) optical communication systems.
Optical amplifiers, such as Erbium Doped Fiber Amplifiers (EDFAs) and Raman amplifiers, are used in WDM optical communication systems for amplifying many wavelength channels simultaneously in the transmission band. Modem WDM systems also employ Dynamic Gain Equalizers (DGEs), Reconfigurable Optical Add Drop Multiplexing (ROADM) and Optical Cross Connects to manipulate individual wavelength channels as they are transmitted along the system. For example, DGEs are able to control the power of individual channels in order to ensure that all channels have the same optical power along the system. A ROADM module allows dynamic and reconfigurable selection of which wavelength channels are to be added or dropped at intermediate nodes of the system.
Since these wavelength manipulation devices introduce additional insertion loss into the system, they are often located at the mid-stage of double or multi-stage amplifiers typically found at each network node. This reduces the impact of the device insertion loss on system performance. Thus, the optical amplifier found at each network node often forms the heart of a local optical sub-system, including the amplifier itself and the various wavelength manipulation devices incorporated in the amplifier mid-stage.
Due to the dynamic nature of these systems and the fact that manipulation occurs at the individual channel level, OCMs are necessary to monitor the wavelength, optical power and Optical Signal to Noise Ratio (OSNR) of each channel. Typically, OCMs are located at each network node, together with the optical amplifiers and wavelength manipulation devices, and are used to provide the system management software with a full spectral picture of the system at all times.
In current network implementations, the OCM is typically located on a separate card occupying its own slot within the network rack. A much improved solution would be to integrate the OCM within the optical amplifier, thus reducing overall cost and also reducing space requirements by freeing up an extra slot. Furthermore, integrating the OCM within the amplifier would allow the amplifier itself to directly make use of the information provided by the OCM without mediation of the system management software. For example, the OCM can be used to fine tune the automatic gain control (AGC) of the amplifier in response to evolving spectral conditions (different channel loading conditions at the amplifier input). Furthermore, the OCM can be used by the amplifier to provide local management to the spectral manipulation devices located at the amplifier mid-stage. For example, the amplifier could use the OCM to check whether the channels comprising the output WDM signal have equal power, and if not provide feed-back to a DGE to achieve the required equalization.
An integrated OCM within an optical amplifier should be cost affective and have a small footprint so as not to occupy too much space on the amplifier printed circuit board (PCB). One particularly attractive option for implementing such an OCM is to use a tamable optical filter together with an optical detector. Such a filter transmits or reflects only a narrow portion of the transmission band, which can then be detected by the detector. By scanning the filter across the entire transmission band, a full spectral picture of the transmission band can be obtained, and the channel information (wavelength, power, OSNR) can be extracted using suitable signal processing methods. Tunable filters can be implemented using for example thin film technology to create a Fabry-Perot type filter, with the tuning accomplished either by temperature effects, using liquid crystals, or by tuning the angle at which the signal is incident on the filter. Other technologies for implementing tunable filters include, but are not limited to, tunable Bragg gratings and filters based on the acousto-optic effect.
A key requirement of all tunable filters is to be able to calibrate the wavelength setting of the filter. In a typical OCM application the filter will be continuously scanned across the transmission band during the entire lifetime of the system, necessarily causing some aging effect. This means that the wavelength settings of the filter may change with time. For example, if the center wavelength of the tunable filter is determined by an applied voltage, then the relation between the voltage magnitude and center wavelength will change with time. This means that if the filter is only calibrated at the production stage, then the channel wavelengths calculated and reported by the signal processing algorithms will drift with time and eventually cease to be accurate. To overcome this problem, continuous and real-time calibration is required to maintain accurate operation of the OCM throughout its lifetime.
One method to achieve such calibration employs a separate reference signal which is outside the required transmission band, and which is multiplexed with the main signal to provide a fixed reference point for the tunable filter. Such a method is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,234 to Kuznetsov, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,972 to Korn. Both patents disclose the use of a broad band light source together with a fixed narrow line-width Fabry-Perot filter to provide a stable narrow reference signal for the tunable filter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,864 to Johnson et al discloses a similar method where the fixed narrow line-width Fabry-Perot filter is replaced with a gas cell providing narrow well defined absorption lines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,864 to Althouse et al describes a method where the reference signal is within the transmission band, but an optical switch is used to alternate the input to the tunable filter between the reference signal and the signal to be measured.
All the referencing methods described above require additional optical components, thus increasing the overall power and space requirements and increasing cost. Furthermore, the additional components introduce added complexity and points of failure within the system, thus reducing overall reliability. Thus, while they may be suitable for stand-alone OCMs, they are unsuitable for OCMs integrated within optical amplifiers. Therefore, there is a need for an optical channel monitor within (or combined with) an optical amplifier, which allows continuous and real-time wavelength calibration with minimum additional components and complexity.